


스치다

by No_221



Series: McBender/FassAvoy - NC17 [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>보상 리퀘. 마이애미 바닷가에서 만나기 전 영국 런던의 한 바에서 만난 에릭과 찰스. 19금!</p>
            </blockquote>





	스치다

1.

이대로 글을 쓰다간 죽을 지도 모르겠군, 찰스는 잠시 바깥 바람을 쐬기 위해 밖으로 나왔다. 금요일 저녁인지 길거리에는 취해 돌아다니는 사람이 많았다. 찰스는 근처 바로 들어갔다. 구석진 곳에 앉아 위스키를 마시며 찰스는 홀을 쳐다보았다. 다들 술만 마시느라 바쁜 듯했다. 취한 사람들이 흐느적거리며 춤추고, 찰스는 그 사이에 섞이지 못하고 그대로 앉아 있었다. 이런, 짜증나네. 찰스는 막 위스키 스트레이트 한 잔을 비운 상태였다.

 

2.

"……당신 누구세요?"

"보시다시피 앉을 데가 별로 없네요. 앉아도 될까요?"

"……좋을 대로."

 

찰스는 눈앞의 남자 때문에 어안이 벙벙했다. 누가 멋대로 와서 앉으랬는지는 모르겠지만, 그는 마티니 한 잔을 들고 와서 마주보고 앉았다. 일부러 찰스는 능력을 멈추고 있었지만, 그의 생각이 흘러들어오는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 어떻게 하면 세바스찬 쇼우를 끝장낼 수 있을까, 제법 무시무시한 생각에 찰스는 화들짝 놀라 스트레이트 잔을 쓰러뜨렸다. 왜 그래요? 남자가 무슨 일이냐며 물었지만 찰스는 어정쩡하게 얼버무리며 고개를 저었다.

 

3.

에릭은 가만히 눈을 감았다. 아무리 추적해도 세바스찬 쇼우를 찾는 것은 어려웠다. 누군가의 도움이 있으면 좋았을 텐데. 아무리 에릭이 어릴 적 영특했고 세바스찬 쇼우의 흔적들을 여럿 가지고 있다고 해도 혼자서는 역부족이었다. 앞에 앉은 남자가 움찔, 하고 몸을 움직였다. 실수로 자신이 능력을 썼나 보다. 앞의 남자가 얼굴이 새빨개져서 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 모습이 제법 귀여웠다.

 

"그쪽은 직업이 뭐요?"

"저요? 대학원생이에요. 그쪽은요?"

"……아주 위험하고 더럽고 어려운 일."

 

틀린 말은 아니니까. 에릭은 뒷말을 삼켰다. 대학원생이라는 남자는 자신의 이름을 찰스라고 소개했다. 이름 정도는 알려 줘도 되겠지, 싶어서 에릭 또한 자신의 이름을 알려 주었다. 에릭은 마티니 잔을 다 비우고 찰스를 한참 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 어디 한번 읽어 봐, 에릭은 자신만만한 표정으로 고개를 들이밀었다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 맞혀 보라고 시켜 볼까나. 찰스는 가만히 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. 당신, 뭔가 원하는 게 있는 것 같은 표정이야. 찰스는 맞은편에 앉은 에릭의 볼을 쓰다듬었다.

 

4.

둘은 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 근처 호텔로 뛰어가 서로를 침대에 찍어누르려 했다. 결국 눌린 건 찰스였고 두 사람은 급히 입을 맞추며 빠르게 옷을 벗기려고 손을 놀렸다. 물론 너무나 급하게 움직인 탓에 단추는 몇 개 바닥을 굴렀고 벨트 버클은 풀리다 만 것이 구멍이 너덜너덜해지게 생겼다. 둘은 전신거울 너머로 섹스하기도 전부터 너덜너덜해진 꼴을 보고 푸흐흐 웃음을 터뜨려 버렸다. 에릭은 이마로 흘러내린 찰스의 머리카락 몇 가닥을 쓸어올리며 입을 맞췄다. 당신은 퍽 귀엽군, 아마 당신이랑 평생 섹스하게 될 사람은 당신 덕분에 행복할 거야. 에릭은 곧잘 낯간지러운 말을 하며 찰스의 기분을 최대한 좋게 하기 위해 애썼다.

 

"……꼭 플레이보이 같군요. 물론 제가 할 말은 아니지만."

"네?"

"……아, 아니에요."

 

에릭은 찰스의 바지와 속옷만 벗긴 다음 급하게 아랫쪽에 고개를 묻고 애무를 시작했다. 찰스는 에릭의 긴 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 참는 것 없이 신음을 내뱉었다. 아, 하아. 에릭. 찰스의 신음에 에릭도 점점 흥분되는지 더욱 빨리 몰아붙였다. 아, 에릭. 얼른 넣어 줘요. 에릭은 찰스의 도발 아닌 도발에 넘어가 찰스의 몸을 거울 쪽으로 돌렸다. 땀을 많이 흘려 찰스의 몸에는 셔츠가 찰싹 달라붙어 있었다. 에릭은 찰스의 엉덩이를 벌려 구멍을 핥기 시작했다.

 

"이, 이게 무슨……! 으, 하아, 에릭! 하지 마……, 요……!"

"가만히 좀 있어요, 찰스. 지금 제가 당장 찍어누르고 박지 않는 것도 많이 참았다고요."

"아, 진짜, 안 돼요, 에릭……! 흐으……!"

"못 참겠으면 제 것 좀 만져 봐요."

 

찰스는 떨리는 손을 뒤로 뻗어 에릭의 것을 주물거렸다. 에릭 또한 낮은 신음을 토하며 혀 대신 손가락을 몇 개 밀어넣었다. 뒤에서 오는 자극에 찰스는 몸을 떨며 에릭의 것을 쥐고 있던 손을 결국 놓쳤다. 에릭은 급히 콘돔을 끼우고 찰스의 안에 자신의 것을 밀어넣었다. 땀에 흥건히 젖은 찰스의 몸에서 비라도 내리듯 땀이 쏟아졌다. 아픈 듯 찰스는 인상을 찌푸리다가 에릭의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 놀렸다. 단정하게 정돈되어 있던 침대 시트가 이리저리 일그러지고 깔끔하게 빗어 넘긴 에릭의 머리도 코 근처로 흘러내렸다.

 

"……좋아요?"

"으응, 좋으니까 계속 해 줘요. 하아, 에릭……."

"정말 좋아?"

"좋다니까! 아, 흐으……!"

 

에릭이 허리를 더 빨리 움직이자 찰스는 눈물까지 흘리며 졸랐다. 에릭은 거울 앞에 몸을 고정하고 찰스더러 눈을 뜨라고 말했다. 찰스가 눈을 뜨자 끈적하게 젖은 채로 셔츠만 걸친 채 뜨겁게 섹스하고 있는 두 사람의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 보여요? 당신 모습. 거울 앞에서 울부짖는 당신. 에릭은 허리를 움직이는 동시에 찰스의 것을 쥐고 손을 움직였다. 찰스는 극도로 흥분해 사람의 언어마저 잊어버린 듯 연신 신음을 터뜨리다가 흥분으로 실신하고 말았다. 에릭은 콘돔 안에 사정한 후 뒷처리를 하기 위해 수건 한 장을 들고 부지런히 화장실과 방을 왔다갔다했다.

 

"……부잣집 도련님, 저 먼저 갑니다. 인연이 닿으면 그때 어디선가 만나죠."

 

5.

-……잘 들어, 에릭. 당신은 혼자가 아냐.

 

찰스는 물에 뛰어들어 죽어가는 에릭을 끌어올렸다. 수면 위로 푸하- 하고 고개를 내미는 소리가 두 번 들렸다. 에릭과 찰스는 서로의 얼굴을 보자 그만 얼굴이 붉어지고 말았다. 정말 인연이 닿아서 어디선가 만났다. 찰스는 어디선가 옷깃만 스쳐도 인연이라는 소리를 들었다. 기억 속에 묻어둔 그 날, 둘이 키스하면서 우연찮게 옷깃이 스쳤던 것이 기억났다.


End file.
